A New Fate
by mangageek23
Summary: Sota dreams to get in the very best top school and do his sister proud, and by some miracle, he's done so. But now he's run into some group called the host club, and they've taken much more interest in himself and his sister than he's comfortable with. His plan was to go to school, do well and get out, but it looks as if things won't be so easy...
1. Big Sister

**Hello! A new adventure! I'm really stepping into the crossover game, if you're new to crossovers or just a new reader of mind, thank you for giving this fic a chance and enjoy!**

* * *

Sota never knew his father.

He certainly _knew of_ his father, and all about the man who had married his mother, but he didn't know him.

Sometimes, it made him sad, that he never got to know him, the man his mother and sister, even grandpa spoke so highly of.

Other times he felt guilty that he didn't miss him like the rest of his family did, it was hard to miss someone who you had never got to meet, who you didn't know outside of stories.

But he hardly had reason to miss him the figure he never once knew. He had a loving family, and odd as it was, his sister fit in the role pretty well.

One would think his grandfather might fit the father role better, but no, that role was taken by one Kagome Higurashi.

It wasn't that she was boyish, but she took on the responsibilities that would normally befall the father. Little things like teaching him the basics of sports, lawn work and coming to any and all school events their mom couldn't make it to.

She did major things like trying to fix up the house here and there, mostly using her ingenuity to make things work, they got by, sure they didn't have many luxuries but the also had all basic needs covered.

Kagome was odd in that she deftly fit in both the father role while not actually replacing the role of their father. He was him, and Kagome was _Kagome_.

She could comfort Sota as well as their mom could in the worst of nights, and she could nag and tease like only a sibling could.

They of course, fought like all siblings tend to do on occasion.

If he were honest, he could be a bit of a brat then warranted, but it was true on some days she was naggier than warranted.

Sota didn't realize quite how much he depended on her until she was gone. He also didn't realize until he was much older, how much she sacrificed for their family, and in general.

Not to downplay his own mother's sacrifices by a margin.

It was just, he took into account his mothers on a more conscious level and his sisters on a more subconscious level.

If Sota were to describe his hero it would always be Kagome, undoubtedly, she chased off the bullies, the stray cats, and dogs that would hiss or swipe at him. She'd get his ball out of the tree. She'd read him stories and play video games with him.

Grandpa's meals were sub-par and involved a lot of vegetables, mama's food was best to none, but Kagome, Kagome knew how to sneak their favorite treats in before or after dinner. She knew how to make the crunchiest, unhealthiest best food known to man.

When Kagome fell down the well, he was both terrified and amazed.

No words could ever accurately describe how much the following months would change them, change him, and most of all, change her.

InuYasha was cool, and almost everything out of a supernatural novel, or the legends in the books Grandpa was constantly going on about.

His personality was a bit abrasive, he was loud and untamed, but that was all part of what made him so cool!

For a brief period, Sota found a new hero to idolize. He was a bit jealous, but he also felt that the role suited Kagome more than him. She was always his hero, now she was a for real hero fighting bad guys!

Kagome's overall nature was one filled with a cheerful bright optimism, she didn't divulge everything that happened on her side of the well, partly because she didn't want to worry her family, but partly because she was never allowed to stay long enough to really divulge anything...

Sota grew a bit of animosity towards InuYasha, always taking his big sister away.

Kagome was always good at figuring out others emotions, especially when it came to Sota, tried making it up to him by giving him his own sort of duty. She taught what she learned about auras and holy power, she didn't know everything well herself but sharing and imparting it to him helped. He was also given the task to keep an eye on the family, basically making sure Grandpa didn't go too crazy with the list of illness so the didn't go into unbelievable territory. And make sure mama doesn't stress herself with worry.

He took the task on with a great pride. His sister entrusted him that he was capable enough to start helping around too, and he would make sure not to disappoint.

Things went pretty smooth the first few months, the family fell in a sort of routine, all parties on either side missing the other when gone, but knowing it was her mission, and as long as she was alright it was fine.

There were times when she came home early and upset, Sota knowing without being told that she had fought with InuYasha.

At first, he had tried to tell himself she was just being sensitive, and that InuYasha probably didn't know how to talk to girls right, not willing to see his tentative new hero in a negative light.

But all those thoughts were broken when he came home one night and he could hear the muffled cries of his sister. He had heard and seen her cry before, she did so rarely in front of him, or rarely where anyone could see.

So hearing her, despite the slightly muffled sound was an awful experience. He hovered outside her door, unsure if he should bother her or not, but feeling uncomfortable just letting her cry.

When her cries eventually subsided into gentle sniffs, he gave a hesitant and brief knock on her door. As the silence pervaded he wondered if she would ignore him, but the door opened by a crack and she's there in the door asking what he wants.

Her voice was thick from tears and he's a thousand times more uncomfortable but he'd rather be _**uncomfortable** _than she be **_sad_ **and he asks if he can come in.

It was an incredibly heartbreaking and more than a large shock to see his big sister look so upset. She had seemed to hesitate before letting him enter.

Sota was more than a little concerned and it showed on his face.

Kagome tried her best to downplay the tears. Scrubbing her eyes harder and trying to smile more, he didn't know if it was worse to see her attempt to hide her sadness.

But Kagome didn't normally cry, especially not like this.

Sota, though young, inexperienced and naive to things going on around him knew what who was likely the cause...

Knowing that to face the elephant in the room would only distress her more, he tried his best to shift focus, sitting close and regaling her about what she missed while she was gone.

Sitting by her, her sniffing slightly, she smelled of lavender and other herbs. A familiar scent that reminded him of the times he was younger and she would comfort him during thunderstorms or whenever he had a nightmare.

He told her everything he could think of, to get her mind away from what had been upsetting her in hopes of getting her to smile again.

And by some miracle it worked, Kagome relaxing against him, making noises or commenting and questioning certain things as he talked.

Every now and then he manages to draw a chuckle from her and he's able to breathe a little easier.

Kagome had always been a person that could make him smile, and he vowed that he would grow up to be a person who could make sure his sister never lost that smile she shared so easily.

And he continued to keep to the vow, every time she came home early upset over this or that, he would distract her, and his efforts were rewarded everytime she smiled and her aura grew brighter.

The times she was away for extended periods of time, on a base level he worried for her safety with the rest of their family, but he never had a doubt that she wouldn't come back. Because she was Kagome and she could do anything.

So they kept up their mini routine as long as she kept traveling.

Both growing older, the longer it went the more the bubble of admiration he had grown for InuYasha had shrunk until it inevitably popped. InuYasha wasn't just the brash ruff hero from comic books, Sota realized it wasn't fair or right to hold up anyone to impossible standards. It only lead to disappointment in the reality.

InuYasha wasn't a bad person per se, but he wasn't the hero he had imagined growing up, and if he were sort of honest, with how high he regarded his sister, in a dark corner of his heart, resented InuYasha for taking her away from him.

Of course, it wasn't necessarily justified, in the end, it was Kagome's choice, fate had led her such a way, and he understood that in his mind at least, but in his heart, he thought differently...

He understood more clearly that Kagome was only human, she had flaws and all, and once again, he knew it fundamentally, but it was hard to push away childhood thoughts. Honestly, Kagome would always be a hero to him...

The journey of growth and understanding and life continued, until the journey Kagome had spent so long on, finally came to a close...and she came home...


	2. Hope

**This and last chapter are mostly setting the stage and tone for the rest of the fic. I hope you stick around, this will be the shortest chapter of this piece, and I'll try hard to make sure that all future chapters are the same length as the first, if not longer. The only reason this was separated from the first half was a shift of tone and view! So! Hope you enjoy and leave a review~**

* * *

She had come home whole, and yet as if something were missing...but she was home...

 **~/~**

Kagome returned home more mature, she had always carried a youthful vigor that was bursting from the seams, and while it was still there, it was hidden by wistful eyes and smiles that didn't quite reach.

They had won the battle, her family away from home were happy and that's all she could wish for, now all she had to do was finish her schooling and become a person her family could be proud of.

She had decided to take her schooling outside of school, the decision was a difficult one but she felt overall it was a better-made choice.

Kagome didn't slack an inch with her free time, putting all of her energy into better the shrine and trying to help bring it back to life, as well as honing her skills and keeping them sharp.

Her grandfather couldn't be prouder...

Kagome's family had been worried about her after her return, and honestly, it had hurt saying goodbye to the friends who had become like family to her, who she had shed blood, sweat, and tears for. Who wouldn't be upset, miss them? But things hadn't ended on a sour note, and as far as she knew, when she left, she left them to fruitful futures.

So she did what she did best, and that was continuing to live, she would continue trying to be the best person she could be and doing what she could as much as she could.

She was fine, really, sure she was still mending, but she wasn't drowning in the sorrow like she was tempted to, though she wondered just what fate would lead her into next...

 **~/~**

Sota had big aspirations, he wanted to make something of himself, be someone who could take care of himself and his family with no issue.

He wasn't overly studious, enjoying sports more so, but he needed equal amounts of both if he wanted to be somebody.

Kagome was a huge help, even with all the school she had missed, she had a very quick and clever wit about her, though it couldn't quite be said the same for her math skills...

Fortunately, unlike his sibling, he tended to excel in maths and sciences. Still, if he wanted to enter a top school, he would need to apply himself twice as much.

He had his sights set on entering Ouran via scholarship, it was a hefty goal, but with his family behind him, he took the plunge.

As unlikely as it was to get his sister into the idea, he wished she would have applied as well...

 **~/~**

Exams were done, all he had to do now was the hear the news deciding his fate.

He had half jokingly, part seriously, asked Kagome for a charm for good luck, she had simply had a good laugh at that. He was reassured instead of miffed when she had replied, that he didn't even need luck.

How he hoped she was right...


	3. New Meetings

**Thank you guys so much for all the pleasant responses! I hope this new chapter finds you well! I worried that I can be a bit wordy and over convoluted but hopefully this isn't the case here!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He got in.

Sota had gotten _**into** _the illustrious and prestigious Ouran...

It felt, almost like a dream, was this real life?

His mother and sister excitingly cheering and congratulating beside him as he held his acceptance letter brought him back to the present.

Hooting with joy he hugged his sister spinning her around, _"I GOT IN!"_

Kagome laughed sharing in his excitement, laughing even more when after placing her down and moving to their mother, who gave him a hard look making him sweatdrop. He settled for a simple hug warm and tight.

As soon as they were done cheering, both Kagome and Mama Higurashi set about to make a feast to celebrate and mark good fortune for the future.

Watching the two fly around the kitchen, his grandfather spooked him slightly, patting him on the back.

"You've done well Sota..."

Proud and determined, Sota clenched his fists, a new fate awaited!

 **~/~**

A week before school started they received a package with the Ouran uniform enclosed given by an anonymous donor.

Sota was baffled, they had relatively kept the news of his acceptance a secret. Grandpa, like most other grandparents of course, often bragged and boasted a bit about both grandkids, but all he spoke to were other priests of shrines, no one with money enough to drop on others like such...

Just who could have done so?

Kagome had seemed to have a hunch but said nothing, simply telling him not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Mama Higurashi and Grandpa who were preparing to buy the uniform themselves no matter the cost were just pleased to save on the expense.

Ouran was two train rides and a bus away from the shrine, but so very worth it that Sota didn't even mind the commute.

The first day of classes found his family a bit emotional.

Kagome helping him straighten his collar on the stairs, ruffling his hair when she finished.

"Well lookit that...my baby brother's all grown up, when did you get so big...?"

Sota resisted the urge to comment that he was average height and Kagome was just _short_ , but last time he had made a comment about her height he got himself kicked in the shins...so he just laughed and swatted her hand away.

Mama fixed his tie, saying how she used to help their father before he went to work and if she got a little misty-eyed while doing so, he didn't comment on it.

"You'll do great Sota!" she encouraged patting his cheek fondly and sending him on his way.

A part of him didn't see the big deal, it was just high school, sure, a majorly renowned high school but school all the same, right?

Right...?

 **~/~**

Arriving on campus he realized he had forgotten just the scope of how grand the place really was in actuality. To be fair, when he had come to take the exam, he had been wowed but preoccupied with thoughts of things that could be on the test...

Being there to apply to attend and actually being there for the first day of classes was immensely different.

From the numerous limos and luxury expensive cars to the people who just seemed to drip with money, he tried not to sweat as he walked past.

Rich people...it really did seem like they lived in another dimension, but they were humans too ...right?

Pulling a sheet from his pack, he headed towards the front office, glad that at least with the uniform on, he blended in with the other students, thanking Kami that he didn't have his sisters luck with directions...

 _On the shrine, sweeping the grounds, Kagome sneezed and wondered if spring allergies were already beginning to affect her._

Sota found the office with no trouble, and despite his thoughts otherwise, had stood out amongst the crowd.

The patriarch of the Higurashi family line had been a rather charming and handsome man in life.

had fallen for his personality, that and he had thoroughly continued attempts to "woo" her, which didn't need much work at since she had already been plenty smitten. But also, he had been blessed with looks to make even the toughest of hearts swoon.

And her children had taken after him in personality and looks. And oblivious charm they exuded, and enigmatic personality with looks to ensnare anyone.

Of course, she certainly could have been biased, they were her children of course. But she knew trouble when she saw it and knew that where angels go, trouble follows...

So though Sota may have believed himself blending in smoothly with the other students, he stood out easily, catching the eye of some and many took notice.

Sota had arrived at the office with a good amount of time to spare, surprised to find another student seated in the office already waiting and wearing a large sweater and hair a bit askew.

Taking a seat in the waiting area himself, he briefly thought that he wouldn't have minded wearing regular to clothes to school, but as a dual scholarship student who had to fulfill both athletic and academic standing, he would've eventually needed a uniform to wear for away games and such...

The two students didn't bother with conversation, both okay with the silence and didn't have to wait long as they were called to come into the office together.

Sota thought it a bit odd, but the fellow student didn't seem bothered by it, so he decided to roll with it as well.

The students stood in the principal's office, a room Sota hoped he wouldn't need to step into again if he could help it.

stepped in, the man grand just like the rest of the place, smiling. Clapping his hands he said, "Sit, sit, both of you. I've called you in to talk just a moment before class, it's not trouble, I promise."

Sota sweatdropped at that, it was only the first day of classes, and even that hadn't _**started yet**_ , so he certainly **hoped** that it wasn't trouble...

He and the other sat while 's assistant poured him coffee and offered them tea, both declining.

Sota had a stray thought of " _Who offers tea in the principal's office?"_

"Now, the reason you're here is that both you Fujioka-san and you Higurashi-san are a part of our scholarship program the school offers."

"Ouran produces the best of the best and expects to turn out the best, sadly we don't get many commoner students through said program, so it is with pride that we come to host two wonderful students among our flock!"

Fujioka and Sota both sat wondering over the use of the word " _commoner_ " and " _flock_ "...

Suho discussed things with a bit of a flair, and dramatic hand movements.

He didn't give the two first years much time to think because he was quickly throwing more info at them and sending them on their way.

"Fujioka-san and Higurashi-san, it is my hope that you two can become well acquainted and stand together in solidarity! Now! Off to class!"

And out the went with a friendly shove from the man himself.

The two stared at the door for a moment.

Sota rubbing the back of his neck and Fujioka seeming a little annoyed if not put out.

Sota couldn't help but laugh a little at the absurdity of it, was there another reason for them to be called out?

Giving a bow to the other student, he offered a handshake.

"Sota Higurashi, nice to meet you"

"...Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you as well..."

* * *

 **Heya, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this fic's fun really begins soon ^^ hehe**

 **Please review if you like!**


	4. Fate is Fickle

**Heya! So someone pointed out a small error near the end of the previous chapter, and it has now been corrected! I'm not sure what happened in the transfer over, mostly it was the line regarding and entering the office as well as an understanding of when they actually move from the front desk office to the personal office and that's my bad. The line wasn't missing anything per say but my wording wasn't A+, I'm not sure how to describe there's the principal office where you wait to be called, and then they're actual office, I hope the new edit is sufficient!**

 **Also, I pray I haven't missed anything this chapter ;0; Anyway! Here's the next chapter! The real fun happens soon! ;3cc**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Haruhi was an interesting individual, the first thing they talked about was how odd the situation was. Sure, they could see the point in which the school would likely try to bring the few lower classmates together...but...

Anyway, Haruhi was a soft-spoken but blunt person and Sota couldn't help but think they'd become great friends.

As the two made their way to the classroom, Haruhi asked a question that had been brimming in her mind once finding out he was another scholarship student, "How were you able to afford the uniform? I took a look at the price once and never looked back.."

Choking out a laugh, he took a look at her face that meant she was serious. Chuckling a bit he shrugged giving a sheepish grin,

"...I _didn't_.. It was a...gift, you could say.."

She hummed at that, nodding, he was telling the truth and she didn't bother probing for more.

Sota replied in turn, "If I'm being honest with you, I'd rather wear something like what you've got on instead, looks a thousand times more comfortable..."

Her lips turned up in a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess you could say so, I just kinda threw it on this morning you know?"

Sota smiled agreeing with the notion.

The two made an odd pair passing by through the halls towards class, but they didn't notice it or pay it any mind, happy to find a friend to relate to amongst their elite classmates.

 **~/~**

During lunch Haruhi went off searching for someplace quiet to study, he couldn't blame her, it seemed the students were ever constantly chatting when not in class session. He couldn't blame them, but Haruhi was clear that she enjoyed the silence more than the hum of noise.

He wished her luck in finding a spot and spent his lunchtime outdoors enjoying the bento his mother had made. Sota smiled fondly finding a cupcake Kagome snuck in with a small note attached.

 _"Knock em dead"_

He snorted, knock em dead indeed.

Sota ate with gusto despite having eaten plenty at breakfast, while he chomping down he pursued a list of sports clubs.

While he had gotten in on a soccer-focused scholarship, he would need to join another athletic group to truly fill all qualifications.

Looking the list up and down, he pondered over archery, he had seen Kagome in action only about two or three times, his sister generally carrying a more clumsy nature and was often humble about the skills she did carry more often than not. But when she actually held a bow in hand, she was filled with a grace and confidence that was a wonder to see. The sport was enticing, but while interesting, he'd rather leave the sport to her.

The second club to catch his eye out of the list was kendo. Sota had long given up the fantasy of fighting and yielding fantastical gigantic sword, a passion of which when younger that had only grown when he first met InuYasha.

Though over the fantasy aspect, the idea called to him.

A small thought of him beating up all the annoying males that seemed to pop up in concerns with his sister, gave him just the slightly added push to check it out after school.

Realistically, he knew learning kendo wouldn't suddenly make him an all powerful force, it was a noble and tradition based sport. Still, didn't hurt it was an entertaining idea...

Wouldn't hurt to check it out at least? Right?

 **~/~**

Haruhi for her part knew she had made a huge error the moment she stepped into the music room and found a group of boys and not a room full of musical instruments.

Knocking expensive vase was the catalyst that sealed her fate, oh how fate was a cruel mistress indeed...

 **~/~**

With permission, Sota sat on the sidelines out of sight to observe the club activities.

Kendo was more than anything he could have imagined, it was engaging and riveting, he wondered if he could ever hope to move as quick and deft as the players.

The attentive sparkle that shown in face caught the eye of an upperclassman who looked him over with a sizing eye.

The vice-captain hadn't been sure what to make of the first year who asked to sit and watch, but he seemed observant and eager, with those two qualities to build on top of, it wouldn't hurt to recruit him among their ranks.

Calling him over, he decided to see if he was really worth the effort.

The way Sota's eyes shown as he came over, the vice-captain was sure he had the right choice.

Presented with a challenge, Sota grinned.

 **~/~**

At the end of the quick run through of exercise and basics, Sota could quite plainly say he was exhausted but bringing with an eagerness to do more.

As he wiped the sweat from his brow, the vice-captain offered him a hand up from his spot on the ground.

"Nice job Higurashi"

Sota smiled once more, truly it was a grueling introductory practice but it was also enthralling.

"No, _thank_ _you_ ,"

The vice-captain waved his hand in a blase manner, "I'd be glad to welcome you to the team, but we also need approval from the head captain, he's busy with another club at the moment but you should be given a definite answer tomorrow."

Sota agreed, bowing and thanking him for the opportunity and headed straight for the showers.

On the train ride back home, Sota tried his best not to fall into the temptation of sleep that the lull of the train afforded him.

At the back of his mind, he wondered if his new found friend ever found that quiet spot they were looking for...

 **~/~**

Waking up for school the next day was a lot less exciting. Aside from being tired, he ached in all kinds of new places. He worked out regularly for soccer but starting at the bottom tier of kendo put a whole other level of intensity to his schedule.

If he were indeed to become accepted as a member, the following days would be a bit tough adjustment, but generally manageable. He was just lucky he didn't really need to "try out" for the soccer club, he of course still had an assessment to see where he was at and what position would best fit the team. He was a kicker mainly, but also played defense and offense throughout middle school. The scope of conversation amongst his teammates was completely different than anything he used to, with talk of vacations, luxury items and so on but somehow he was adapting well.

Sota spent most of his morning getting ready in a daze, going over all he would need to do in the day. His mother tutting as she undid the splendid knot he had made of his tie before redoing it.

Glancing at the clock, he realized with alarm he had taken longer getting ready than previous, grabbing a riceball and his pack, he rushed out the door giving a hasty goodbye as he ran.

Kagome who had been coming down the steps when he blurred by could only laugh. Oh, how she remembered the days when she would do things in a daze only to rush out half late...

Entering the kitchen, she heard mother sigh.

"He forgot his lunch..."

 **~/~**

Sota having made onto the bus in time, with fervent thoughts he thanked Kami internally as he let out a breath of relief.

Running as if demons were on your tail was really the true wake up call, that and a perfect warm-up his muscles for the day.

Still, he thought a bit morose that he wished he could have enjoyed his breakfast more and not the dry scarfed down attempt at eating he had made...oh the life of a student...

Making it to school he could finally say he was of mind enough to start the day, not the daze he woke up in or the anxiety of being late, clarity, it was too bad the feeling would be short-lived.

Sota truly thought things were gonna shape out and go smoothly as ever, but Sota Higurashi should have know that fate is a fickle thing...and it loves to play...


End file.
